Firestorm
by Death'sAbyss22
Summary: Natsu gets bored. Lucy suggests he go to the park. Who he finds there is not who he expected. Warning: This is YAOI, don't like, don't read. Review please and flames are welcome.


Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail or any charcters involved.

This is YAOI if this offends you leave now. Otherwise have fun reading, comment please. Sorry the chapters are short, not very creative as a person.

Chapter 1

Natsu was walking down the steets of Magnolia with a very bored expression on his face. He hadn't had a good fight or even an exciting job in forever. Even his fights with Gray have started to lose their fun. "Maaaan if I don't get a good fight soon to put a fire in my belly I am gonna lose it!" This was meant to be thought but he accedently yelled it causeing many awkward stares. "Natsu what on Earth are you yelling about?" asked Lucy as she walked up to Natsu. "I am bored out of my freaking mind Lucy. I need to fight someone strong soon or I am going to flip out." "Well what about Erza? She is one of the strongest in the guild after all." "I already thought of that, but she went on a solo job and shouldn't be back for an entire week." replied the dragon slayer with annoyance. "Well mabye if you went to the park you will find someone interesting or at least something to entertain yourself. If you need me I'll be at my house taking a nice warm bath." "Ok Lucy I'll see ya later then." With that Natsu went off to the park not knowing that what awaited him there would be something to change his life forever.

Chapter 2

When Natsu finally got to the park he noticed instantly that no one else was there. "Nice suggestion Lucy" Natsu grumbled as he leaned against a tree. "I'll wait 5 minutes, if no one comes, I'm just going to sleep 'till Erza gets back." After about three minutes, Natsu heard some footsteps. He jumped up and yelled, "I don't care who you are we are fighting now!" "Fine kid, if that's what you want." replied a voice that Natsu hadn't heard for a long time. It was Laxus, banished lighting dragon slayer and the guildmaster's grandson. "Wait a minute what are you doing here? Gramps banished you from the guild. You have no business being here." "I actually do ya little brat. Ya see I've recently had some urges to fight someone really strong. Anyone I've face so far has been a complete pushover though. Then I remembered that amazing fight we had a while back so I decided to come back for a little rematch. So I guess you jumping up right there with a challenge was a strike of fate." "Alright then Laxus, I've been bored to so let's begin." The two started by simply throwing puches and kicks judgeing one anothers strength. Natsu was the first to throw a real hit. "Fire Dragon, Wing Attack." Natsu rushed at Laxus with fire bursting from his hands. Laxus simply jumped and avoided easily. "You have to do way better than that kid. Lighting Body." Laxus's body turned into a bolt of lighting and quickly slamed Natsu into the ground from the back. "Ha, your weak Natsu. Look at you. On the ground like a scared little puppy." sneered the blonde dragon. "Shut up! I am not weak! I'll prove it!" Natsu fliped Laxus and had him pined to the ground. He suddenly felt something poking him. Knowing quite well where he was located on Laxus, it took only a second for Natsu to jump off. "Are... are you getting turned on by this? asked Natsu with shock. "Yeah well, you were just sitting on it... and I like more forceful guys... so yeah, I got excited. replied Laxus. "So you're saying you're gay?" "Well it's more like 80-20. I like guys more, but if I really need it I'll take a chick. "What the hell! I looked up to you. I wanted to be you. Then you do that stuff at the carnival, and now this?" "What, you find it wrong? Have you ever tried it?" "Well no but..." Natsu started. "Then why not now? I'm already ahrd and no ones around." "Are you serious? We were just at each other's throats and now you want to have sex with me?" Natsu replied with shcok and confusion. "Yeah, come on Natsu. Aren't you a little curious to know what it's like to be with a man?" "I'm only 17. I don't even know what it's like to be with a woman." relied the fire wizard. "Well than make your first time special. Please Natsu? Tell ya what, you do this, and I'll teach you Fairy Law." offered the horny dragon. "Fairy Law?! The most powerful spell? And all I have to do is let you have sex with me?" "That's all." "Fine let's get started then."

Chapter 3

THe two walked toward each other, shreding their clothes on the way. Laxus was very built, with a had six pack and big pecs. Natsu was less impressive, but still decent. A small six pack and small pecs. Basically Laxus shrunken. Laxus had to bend down in order to get to Natsu's lips. They met and their tounges entertwined and battled for dominance. "Ok this isn't so bad." Natsu thought "He's a pretty good kisser, and he isn't bad looking." Laxus won the tounge battle and started searching every crevice of Natsu's mouth. Natsu felt a twitch in his nether regions shortly after. "See, you like this don't you?" "I'm not gonna lie, it's pretty nice." replied the now erect dragon. "Then lets get to the good part shall we? I'll start just to get you used to it." Laxus got on his knees and pulled Natsu's remaining boxers off to let his decent 7 inch member free. He started simply licking the shaft and nuzzeling Natsu's sack. After a few times up and down Natsu's poll, Laxus decided to put it into his mouth. He started with only half of it, sucking lightly so Natsu could learn how when it was his turn. "You're pretty good at this Laxus, just how much cock have you sucked before? "Just shut up and enjoy it brat." Laxus continued and went to the base of Natsu's cock and into a bush of pink hair. He stayed there for a moment deep throating Natsu and letting his precum flow into his mouth. He began bobbing his head up and down the rod until he decided it was his turn. Laxus took Natsu's dick out of his mouth and stood up. "Your turn kid. On your knees." Natsu obeyed and got face to face with Laxus' 8 inch tool. "You saw what I did, just do the same." Laxus told his new lover. Natsu nodded and starting licking the length in front of him. "This actually tastes kinda good." Natsu thought as he continued. He put as much as he could in his mouth, about 6 inches, before he starteed to gag. "It's cool if you can't get it all in at once, just take our time kid. We got nowhere to be." Natsu began going back and forth on Laxus trying to take more in each time on the way down. After about 5 minutes, Natsu's nose meet a bush of golden hair. "Ok kid do whatever you want to now." Natsu began sucking intensely as he did so. "Natsu, you can stop now, its been 5 minutes, time for the best part. Lay down and lift your legs. Natsu did as instructed and laid in the grass. "This will feel odd at first but you will get used to it." Laxus warned Natsu before wetting a finger and inserting it into Natsu. "Agh...Laxus!" Natsu cried. "Easy kid, just relax and push out, it will make it way easier." After a moment Laxus added a second finger, than a third. nce Natsu was fully prepared, Laxus got ready to enter him. "Ready kid?" "Yeah, go fo it." Laxus began entering the young wizard inch by inch until he was fully inside. "Ohhhh God that feels nice!" cried Natsu. "It gets better." said Laxus with a sneer. He began thursting fast and hard into the pink haired wizard. "Fuck Laxus this is the best I've ever felt in my life." "I get that a lot kid. Now flip over." Natsu turned with Laxus still in him. Laxus resumed his thrusting and hit something in Natsu that made him scream i pure bliss. "OH MY GOD! Hit that again please." Sure thing." With every thurst afterward, Laxus hit the same spot over and over again. Natsu grabed his cock and started strocking it in time with Laxus's thrusts. Not long after, Natsu was near his breaking point. "Laxus, I'm close." "Me to kid. Together?" "Together yeah." Within seconds both cam. Laxus inside of Natsu, and Natsu all over the park's grass and themselves. After coming down from their high they got dressed and turned toward each other. Laxus was the first to speak. "So, you want to learn Fairy Law now?" "Yeah, and mabye then we are done we can do that again. I want to be on top though." "Sounds good kid, sounds good." So Natsu learned Fairy Law and he and Laxus engaged each other in secret many times after this. None however, was as good as the first time.


End file.
